Antonius Lienzo Mercadejas
Antonius Lienzo Juarez Mercadejas or more known as Ali, is the husband of Thraia Gabriella Fortunato. He is the first born among the Mercadejas clan and is the former CEO of MERC. Ali appears as the main character in Waves of Memories. He was either mentioned or appeared as cameo in What Lies Beneath The Sand, Ruling The Wild Waves and Sunburned Heart. Personality Thraia describes Ali as very intimidating, much like the air his mother gives. Ali is also shown to be intense, similar to his love for Thraia. He is caring, patient and understanding as he was shown to take care of Thraia and hold on despite the pain of her losing her memories and not remembering him. Appearance Much like the Mercadejas men, Aia and Andra have described Ali to have very rough features. He is very mestizo because of the strong Spanish blood that the Mercadejas family have. Ali is described to have thick eyebrows, perfect jaw and very intimidating eyes. Background Ali is the only child of Antonius Mercadejas Jr. and Annaliese Tanja Juarez Mercadejas. He is the first-born among the Mercadejas plan and have shown at an early age his expertise in their business so his grandfather, Antonius Mercadejas Sr., appointed him to lead their businesses on his deathbed. Unlike his cousins Zamiel and Kajik, Ali stayed in Manila all his life and only went to Costa Leona during summers for vacation. He studied in De La Salle University for High School and in College, taking Business Management. By outsiders, he is described to be a playboy. Ali admitted this but defensed by saying that he only became one because Aia kept pushing him away. Relationships Thraia Gabriella Forturano Thraia and Ali are each other's first loves. They have loved each other even way before they actually got together. During the early days, Aia couldn't fully express her love for Ali because she believes that she was committed to Yvo. Aia have always thought that Ali was just playing with her, much more when she heard about his engagement to Lynea that caused her to push Ali away and them not communicating for some years. However, when Aia graduated from college and worked in Manila, Ali pursued her more than ever. They started to finally date but in secret, as per Aia's request. After a conflict, Aia finally admits his real feelings for Ali so they illegally marry in a ship. When her memories got lost, Ali also stayed with her and Aia managed to fall in love with Ali for the second time. Their marriage was highly publicized. They also have a son and a daughter on the way as of Sunburned Heart. Yorrick Von Zaldarriaga Mercadejas Although Yvo is Ali's uncle, Ali is older than him by a year. Yvo has always thought that Ali wants to take everything from him - Aia and the company. Ali on the other hand, have always been jealous of Aia's treatment to Yvo. He doesn't like how she pushes him away just to stay for the non-committal relationship Yvo gives her. Yvo and Ali's relationship got strained even more when Antonius Mercadejas Sr. gave the rightful rights to MERC to Ali instead of Yvo and when Aia got into an accident which causes her to lose her memories. In the end though, Yvo thanked Ali for the brotherhood he gave him instead of the rivalry and envy he was giving him. Ethan Leviste Ethan is Ali's bestfriend. They were classmates and were always together during their college years in De La Salle University. Ali can always rely on Ethan, even asking him initially to offer Aia a job when she rejected his job offers at MERC. He also knows of what's happening in Ethan's life, being updated with his relationship with Penny. Penelope Dela Rosa Penelope is Ali's bestfriend's girlfriend and is also the bestfriend of his wife, Thraia. He and Penny seems to be pretty good friends. Penny have always known that Ali liked Aia but also assumed that Aia have successfully resisted Ali's charms. Lynea Angeles Lynea and Ali became engaged due to their powerful families. However, even though their engagement was for business only, Lynea harbored feelings for Ali. Not wanting to hurt Lynea and her family even more when he formally rejected his rejection with her, Ali allowed the media to publicize that Lynea rejected him instead. Ali claims that he never had any romantic relationship with Lynea, although Lynea makes it look like that. Domitilla Zaldarriaga Mercadejas Senyora is very fond of Ali and trusts his ability to take on the leadership in MERC. Thus, along with her late husband, they chose him to be the new CEO of MERC. However, since Ali is the first-born in their clan, she wants him to marry Lynea Angeles instead of Aia for business and lineage purposes. Ever since Ali chose to fight for his s love for Aia, his and Senyora's relationship have become strained. Zarrick Amiel Almodovar Mercadejas Zamiel was mentioned to go home after being from overseas for Ali and Aia's wedding. He and Ali seems pretty close, even going as far as picking him and Aia from Carles. Karius Jandrik Almodovar Mercadejas Ali and him have a pretty good relationship. He is very aware of Kajik's lovelife, even teasing him when they encountered him and Andra in a club. He also trusts the MERC to Kajik, even initially considering to give it to him if Yvo doesn't want it. Annaliese Tanja Juarez- Mercadejas Annaliese thought that Ali was tooyful during his college years so she agreed to a marriage arrangement for business purposes with Lynea Angeles. However, she realized who his son really loves and did nothing but to support him with it. Aia describes Annaliese to have the same eyes and intensity that Ali has. Antonius Mercadejas Jr. Ali and his father seems to have a pretty good relationship, with him supporting Ali's decision to fight for his love for Aia. Constanciandra Lopez Ever since childhood, Andra has always been part of the life of the Mercadejas' men. Ali treats Andra like his little sister and vice-versa for Andra, even fondly calling Ali as "Kuya Ali". Navigation Category:Characters Category:Jonaxx Boys Category:Male Category:Mercadejas Family Category:Costa Leona Boys